Memories
by WynterThatCrazyGirl
Summary: After finally being free of being chased one of Rafe's old friends show's up claiming to have been looking for him for two and a half years. Once she settles in with them things get complicated. Will Simon find the girl of his dreams? Or will Tori interfear? What happens when a mysterious organization shows up looking for Claradecent? I know I suck at summaries. Tori/OC/Simon/Rafe


I grabbed her hand as tight as I could. "Don't….don't leave me." I said scared. She looked at me for a few seconds with her big hazel eyes and I saw the tears well up in them. "I won't. I'll never leave you." She said as the tears flowed down her pale cheeks. It was the look in her eyes that made me cry. The look of guilt confusion and….. and revulsion. I was no longer her girlfriend, I was no longer human. I wasn't even a stranger or an enemy. I was a monster. An uncontrollable monster. She couldn't keep that promise, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't understand what I was. _'Humans are scared of what they don't understand' _ his words echoed through my head as I saw her walk out the door to get coffee from the kitchen her dark curls bouncing as she walked. I got up barley holding myself up reaching under my bed I pulled out my emergency bag. It was really just things for me to survive by myself. I pulled on clothes and my boots. A shine caught my eye. It was the old photo of me and Vanessa. I picked up the glass frame It was us out front of Café Lico We were smiling her holding a latte me holding the camera. We were on our way to the bus to meet our parents after school. I griped the picture harder and I faded till there was no longer me just her holding the latte. I looked around the room at all the photos. I faded from them one by one. Goodbye love. I walked out the back door so I wouldn't be seen by Vanessa. I put the strap over my shoulder and went to my motorcycle. It was blood red I had painted a black sparrow on the side. I could hear the glass break as a cup fell to the floor on the second story. "CLAIRE!" Vanessa screamed, but I drowned her out by starting the bike and tearing off into the night. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you. I sped up going past cars on the highway. I was blur, untraceable. I was the reason why people are afraid of the dark.

_**Six months later…. CPOV**_

__"Carmel or Chocolate?" Simon asked. His spiked blond hair sticking out in random directions. He had Korean features but his hair was blond because his mom was Swedish. "Both if you don't mind. Please and thank you." I said. Simon and Ash were going to get coffee and breakfast for us. I waved goodbye as they drove off. I rested against Derek's wolf form. He was sleeping in the woods of our house it had been two years since we all left the cabal now we had no one going after us and it felt kind of weird. But it was nice. I looked up at the moon it was half full, and it looked bigger. "Everyone decent?" Maya asked walking over with her hand over her eyes. Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah you're good. Maya sat a few feet away from us. "So what do you wanna do this weekend? We got money to spare and I need new clothes. Derek whined. "Oh shut it wolf boy I would've talked to her later but you have her booked up. " Maya said leaning back onto the grass.

APOV

We walked into a café on the busy side of town. We weren't being chased anymore but we still didn't take any chances. Simon walked in and got in line to order everything and I lingered over by the corner of the store where there was CD's. A girl dropped her bag a few tables away from me. I looked over it was a girl with golden blond and grey blue eyes; the baby beside her started crying. 'Kids are not the way to go.' (Seriously guys now a day!) I looked at all the CD's to see what I liked, when I could feel someone behind me. I could smell the faint smell of rain on the female. She tapped on my shoulder I turned half paying attention I couldn't see who it was before soft plump lips touched mine. I tried opening my eyes but she had her hand over my eyes, it was also soft with long skinny fingers. "Am I interrupting something?" Simon said behind the girl. I heard her slightly growl as she stopped kissing me and spun around. "Yes actually you were interrupting a reunion. "Do you know how long I looked for this guy?" A familiar voice said, it was soft yet firm enough to get the point across. I tried sticking a name to the voice but I didn't relies who it was until she turned around she was tall with long curly hair was as black as night with blood red streaks she had copper skin and cat like shaped eyes that were light purple almost like they were glowing. She had a thin nose and perfectly curved plump lips that had a blood red lipstick on them her eye lashes were long and black full with volume her chin was small to go with her thin neck that had a dark mark on the left side of her neck shaped like a crescent moon and she had on a sliver necklace that held a silver sparrow. I looked at the sparrow a little bit closer and there was a small black gem at the tip of its wing that looked as if there was a cloud of smoke circling inside it trapped. The memories came fluttering back. "Claradecent. What are you doing here?" I asked. She gained a sarcastic tone. "How sweet you remember me. As for what I'm doing here, does this ring any bells; GO to the safe point I'll be there to come get you but right now I have to get her out of here. Guess what you never came back." She said putting a hand on her hip. "How long have you been looking for me?" "About two and a half years. So you owe me big time got that?" She said. She spun around again facing Simon he flinched a bit thinking she was about to chew him out as well. "Do you need some help carry those?" She asked calmly and nicely. Why was I the only one getting lectured? I saw Simon smile untensing. "If you don't mine I think Rafe can help carry them for me. " He said with a wink and a friendly smile. I got in protective mode. "Sorry but she's not gonna date you." I said snatching the stuff he was carrying. Simon kind of looked deflated. "She a skirt chaser dude." I replied sympathetically as we walked out. "Don't listen to him I go both ways." Claire said behind me as we got in the car. "By the way call me Clara." Simon smiled starting the car and getting back into traffic. "Simon. Simon Bae." He replied I stayed quiet for the rest of the drive to the house as they chatted.

CPOV

It went silent as we approached the house. It was a big Victoria building. It was grey black and white with dark willow trees hugging next to it as well as dark green lush grass. There was a porch but I couldn't see anyone there. The windows had dark curtains. And the memories of when I was a child came fluttering back.

_"You worthless monster!" A Woman's voice said menacingly as her pale clenched fist collided with the side of my head. I tried to move but I was tied up in spare belts and some chains. I felt the tear prickle my eyes as the pain set in. I looked down hanging my head in shame my hair covering my head. She grabbed my hair roughly pulling it back, I let out a scream and cried louder. She threw me to the side. I saw her foot raised to kick me then the cellar door opened flooding the dark cold room with light. I heard a female gasped. I looked up at the woman who attacked me. She had short blond hair a small nose with brown eyes. She had the fake beauty look. A small chin and a thin neck. "Nightingale! Look I found Claire down here. Who could want to do this to such an innocent child!? Quick we need to call the police!" The woman said showing fake concern. The woman who opened the cellar doors, Nightingale walked down the step she looked at me in agony. She had soft blue eyes and light brown hair flowing down her back. She looked back at the woman who attacked me. "Nightingale quickly-"She was cut off by Nightingale slapping her across the face the woman fell to the floor. "Don't you dare lie to me! How could you do this she didn't do anything! You selfish bitch!" Nightingale said she kneeled down to me on the floor. "Is it okay if I untie you?" She asked sadness in her eyes as she looked in my eyes. I didn't do anything didn't even acknowledged her just stared at her as she untied me carefully not to hurt me. Once I was free Nightingale stood and offered me a hand when I flinched back she whispered apologies._

Simon stopped the car and got out as well as Rafe. Then Rafe stopped when he saw that I didn't move. He gave Simon the food and drinks and told him to go inside. Simon questioned it but I just sat there with my seat belt on and stared at the back of the seat in front of me blankly like it was the most fascinating thing ever. Rafe opened my door. I looked up at him. "It helps to close your eyes." He said. I looked up at the house and shivered gripping my seat belt. Rafe bent in and unbuckled it, I went to move my hands to buckle it again but he already started pulling me out of the car. "Rafe stop!" I yelled pulling away from him. I leaned against the car a couple of feet away from him. I looked down at my beat up black leather boots on the dark grass hugging my arms to my chest. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said looking at me. "Can I?" He asked. I nodded not trusting my words. I had told him the story about that time when we had met. He walked over to me bringing my black hood up onto my head. He was very careful not to touch my skin. He took off his jacket as it started raining harder and draped it over me. We walked around the house to the back door. To avoid someone he told me. I didn't question it just walked behind him close enough that if he stopped I would fall on top of him. Rafe told me to wait as he checked to see if there was anyone in the kitchen which is where the back door led to. Surprisingly no one was in the kitchen but then again it was three=thirty in the morning. Rafe led me into the house and led me out the kitchen and up the stairs. From what I could hear it was only Rafe walking. He was used to this I didn't make sound when I walked unless I wanted to. As we got to the top of the stairs it there was a hallway filled with door to different rooms, then another staircase to the attic. He led me past some doors then turned left to face one of the cream colored doors. He opened it widely I looked inside and there was only Simon the Korean looking boy with blond hair from the café. He held a small bag and two drinks. He looked like he was drawing something. I took my eyes away from him and looked around the room as Rafe closed the door. The room was painted a light brown almost tan and it had three four beds two on either side of the room Simon's was the farthest on the right side of the room and there was drawings all over the walls on top of each other held up by thumbtacks other then that there was nothing on the walls. Rafe's bed was across Simon's. The other two empty beds had sheets but no blanket. I was so lost in thought examining the room smelling all the different scents that I didn't notice Simon offer me a Carmel and chocolate coffee with whipped cream on top a straw and a breakfast sandwich until it was in front of my face. "Thank you. But what are you going to drink?" I asked. "I don't drink coffee. Plus my body couldn't handle all the sugar." He said smiling. I looked at him confused then relised. "Oh you must have diabetes." I said obviously. "That obvious?" He said sitting back down. "No…." I trailed off sitting at the end of his bed. He didn't seem to mind. I didn't mean to but I watched him as he drew I could barely make it out from my angle but I saw a girl with leggings that had been cut all the way down the front of the legs under dark blue shorts, the girl was wearing a black sweatshirt hoodie. She had long curly dark hair that cascaded down her back to her hips. It took me a second to relies he was drawing me. I quickly looked away sipping my drink while looking down at my boots. I got to sleep in Rafe's bed for half an hour. Then I went down stairs, because both boys were sleeping. There was a piano in the corner of the big room I moved a chair over to it and quietly began to play haunted by Skylar grey. (I don't own the song! Copy write to the copy write people.)

_Woke me up again _

_It's gonna be another restless sleep tonight _

_The ghost inside my head are moving furniture and eating dynamite _

_They're Moving furniture and eating dynamite _

_Take me up to road to haunted hill _

_Pass the floating bridge, the orphanage _

_Where the spirits fly I never die_

_Where the spirits fly, I never die, die, die, die_

_Die, die, die, die_

_There it's always cold_

_Well I've got a fever and I like to make it snow_

_That's why I feel so old_

_All these specters need a better place to go _

_All these specters need a better place to go _

_We could get a chill on haunted hill _

_Where the saddest part inside my heart _

_Can live in the past _

_Leave me a glass _

_Can live in the past _

_Leave me a glass_

_Leave me with good will _

_On haunted hill passed the floating bridge, the orphanage_

_Where the spirits fly I never die_

_Where the spirits fly, I never die, die, die, die _

_Die, die, die, die._

(Again I don't own the song! I wish I did)

I finished the song landing softly on the last keys. I could feel the eyes staring at me before I saw then I spun around startled, my hair trying to keep up. I was met by Simon, A tall handsome dark haired boy and a dark haired girl with sliming features. Once she caught my eyes I knew right then. I wasn't going to let her slip away from me.


End file.
